Gefunden
by XxZessxX
Summary: Dean ist schon Zeit einiger Zeit spurlos verschwunden. Sam hat aufgeben ihn zu finden. Sam will sich anderem zuwenden. Aber eines Abends Zuhause erlebt er eine ziemlich Überraschung. Winchest (Dean/Sam)


**Ich habe ein bisschen Musik ****_(Jason Walker - You're missing)_**** gehört, da kam dieser Oneshot einfach über mich und ich musste ihn schreiben.**

**Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir weder Supernatural noch die Charaktere darin. Von mir ist lediglich die Idee.**

**Viel Spaß**

* * *

So lange. Und heute war ein verdammt beschissener Tag. Er fühlte sich so einsam. Die ganze Zeit schon fühlte er sich einsam. Wie konnte er auch ohne ihn. Ohne seinen großen Bruder, seinen besten Freund, seinen Geliebten, sein Zuhause.

Seit Dean weg war lebte er in einem kleinen Haus irgendwo im mittleren Westen. Eigentlich war sein neues Leben schön. Zumindest hätte jemand anderes das so gesehen. Er hatte einen Job bei einer Sicherheitsfirma. Die Lust auf Jura war ihm nach dem ganzen Jagen gehörig vergangen und außerdem hatte er so das Gefühl wenigsten ein bisschen näher an Dean dran zu sein. Der war von einen auf den anderen Tag einfach verschwunden. Samt Impala und Waffen und allem. Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung oder des Abschieds.

Er hatte überall gesucht, wie besessen hatte er jeden Kieselstein den er gefunden hatte umgedreht. Aber vergebens. Wo immer Dean war, er wollte nicht gefunden werden und hatte es geschafft. Irgendwann hatte Sam aufgegeben, er hatte keine Hoffnung mehr. Vielleicht war Dean auch schon tot? Erwischt von irgendeinem Monster oder Dämon. Wenn er es wenigstens wüsste. Wenigstens wüsste was Sache ist, dann könnte er die Sache verarbeiten. Er liebte Dean immer noch so sehr. So wahnsinnig sehr, dass es schon schmerzte.

Er hatte weiterhin in sich den drang Dean zu suchen und zurück zu bringen, irgendetwas in ihm wollte Dean nicht aufgeben, wollte nicht glauben, dass Dean ihn einfach so verlassen würde. Aber… er konnte nicht mehr. War einfach Kraftlos.

Er hatte sogar jemanden kennengelernt. Einen netten Kerl. Es hatte ihn gewundert, denn eigentlich hatte er außer für Dean für keinen Kerl etwas übrig. Sie hatten sich angefreundet, verstanden sich und immer mal wieder kamen Annäherungsversuche von Luke. Aber er wehrte sie jedes Mal ab. Da war immer noch Dean in seinem Herzen und er fühlte sich, als würde er ihn betrügen.  
Luke wusste von Dean. Aber er wusste nicht alles. Er wusste, dass Dean sein Bruder war und er verschwunden war, spurlos. Er wusste auch von seinem Exfreund und das der ihn scheinbar verlassen hatte, von heute auf morgen ohne ein Wort. Was Luke nicht wusste, es war nur ein Typ und nicht zwei. Sam redete nicht viel über seine Vergangenheit. Der andere wusste quasi nichts über ihn.  
Luke saß gerade vor ihm und redete irgendetwas. Sam hörte nicht zu. Vor ihm stand eine halb leere Whiskeyflasche. Aber so betrunken wie er gerne wäre, war er noch lange nicht. Das Jägerdasein härtete ziemlich ab.

„Hallo! Erde an Sam. Hörst du mir zu?", Luke wedelte ihm mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Was ist heute mit dir los? Und wehe du sagst nichts."  
Sam seufzte, was soll's, dachte er sich.  
„Heute ist der Tag", meinte er matt und seine Stimme klang für ihn selbst fremd. Heute war der Tag, an dem Dean damals einfach so verschwand und nicht wiederkam.  
„Oh… Alter, tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht-„  
„Vergiss es. Langsam sollte ich mich daran gewöhnt haben ihn nie wieder zu sehen."  
Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus der Flasche und seufzte.  
„Dean", flüsterte er. „Er war der Beste."  
„Er hat dich großgezogen, oder?", Luke erinnerte sich, dass Sam Mal so etwas angedeutet hat und Sam nickte leicht zur Bestätigung.  
„Wenn er mich so sehen könnte… er würde es nicht glauben. Er wollte niemals unser Leben für mich", er sah Luke Fragen in den Augen stehen aber sein Freund fragte nicht. Das hatte er sich mittlerweile abgewöhnt.

„Ich frage mich manchmal, was er gerade macht", murmelte er. 'Ob er in Gefahr ist, meine Hilfe braucht oder einfach irgendeine Tussi abschleppt', der Gedanke schmerzte noch mehr, als der von Deans Tod. Er schluckte und ein ersticktes Geräusch entkam seiner Kehle.  
Luke kniete sich vor ihn, legte eine Hand auf Sams Knie und strich den Oberschenkel entlang. Es war etwas zu weite innen und oben um als bloßes „Trösten" durchzugehen.  
Vielleicht war es ja an der Zeit Dean gehen zu lassen und weiter zu machen. Er konnte nicht ewig hinter seinem großen Bruder her trauern. Er verdiente er glücklich zu sein. Wenn nicht mit Dean, dann konnte er es vielleicht mit Luke werden.  
Luke streckte sich hoch zu Sam und jetzt waren ihre Gesichter sehr nahe beieinander. Sam legte wie von selbst eine Hand an Lukes Gesicht und blickte ihm in die Augen. Sie hatten einen kleinen Grünstich. Waren aber gar nichts im Vergleich zu denen seines Bruders. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast, als Sam ein Geräusch hörte und stutzte.

Es klang wie die Hintertür, die knarzte leise beim Öffnen und Schließen, dann Schritte, leise aber er hörte sie. Seine Jägerinstinkte schalteten sich automatisch ein. Egal wie lange man nicht mehr jagte, den Instinkt wurde man nicht mehr los. Er war eben zum Jäger geboren und er merkte es immer wieder.

Er deutete Luke still zu sein und mitzukommen. Der schaute ihn nur sehr verwirrt und auch irgendwie reichlich frustriert an. Aber gerade jetzt kümmerte es Sam herzlich wenig. Da war ein Einbrecher in seinem Haus und um den musste er sich kümmern.  
„Sam was-„  
„SH! Einbrecher", erklärte Sam und griff sich eines der Steckmesser vom Tisch.  
„Was? Ruf die Polizei!"  
„Blödsinn und jetzt halte die Klappe!"  
Sam schlich in den Flur, er war voll im Jägermodus. Luke dicht hinter ihm, so hatte er Sam noch nie gesehen. Er war so konzentriert und hatte auf seltsame Weise eine angespannte Entspanntheit. Er schien zu wissen was er hier tat, was auch immer das war. Er schien sich wohl zu fühlen, wohl mit dem Gedanken, dass ein potentiell gefährlicher Kerl im Haus war und ihn ausraubte und er schlich hinterher. Für Luke machte das irgendwie keinen Sinn aber dieser Sam gefiel ihm. Er war irgendwie heiß.

Den Flur entlang und dann zur Küchentür. Hier war alles dunkel. Er sah die Hand kaum vor Augen. Dann hörte man wieder ein leises klappern, diesmal hörte selbst Luke es. Da war tatsächlich jemand. Wie Sam noch so konzentriert sein konnte nach einer halben Flasche Whiskey war ihm schleierhaft. Aber Sam war seit er ihn kannte ziemlich trinkfest gewesen.  
Sam drehte sich zu Luke und legte einen Finger an seine Lippen, er bedeutete ihm hier im Flur zu bleiben.

Er konnte Sam doch nicht alleine lassen. Was wen der Kerl eine Waffe hatte? Aber Sam war schon in der Küche. Er schlich wie ein Schatten durch das Dunkle.  
Als Sam auf Höhe der Hintertür war, kam eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten. Sie attackierte Sam von hinten. Luke schrie erschrocken auf.

Sam hingegen schien gar nicht erschrocken zu sein. Er packte den Fremden und drehte sich zu ihm und, bekam einen heftigen Schlag auf Auge und die Gestalt kämpfte mit Sam. Der hatte das Steckmesser gezückt in der Hand.

Erschrocken war Luke vor allem über die Tatsache, dass Sam scheinbar Ahnung von Nahkampf hatte. Er wirkte trainiert in alldem. Während Luke gedacht hatte, rang Sam mit dem Fremden und pinnte ihn schließlich in die Wand. Das Messer lag an der Kehle des Einbrechers.  
Sam atmete schwer, so wie der Dieb.

„Man Sam. Wo kamen die Ninja Tricks den her?", wollte Luke wissen, knipste das Licht an und Sam wich erschrocken zurück von dem Fremden. Dann zogen sich seine Brauen wütend zusammen, so wütend hatte Luke seinen Freund noch nie gesehen.  
„Wer bist du?"  
„Sammy, ich bin's wirklich", war die Antwort. Was sollte das denn heißen? Er war wer? Der Einbrecher war zugegebener Maßen ein Schnuckelchen. Muskeln, blonde kurze Haare und unglaubliche grüne Augen, auch wenn er kleiner war als Sam.  
„Verarsch mich nicht! Das Messer ist aus purem Silber, also was immer du bist, ich an deiner Stelle würde keine Dummheiten machen."  
Was zur Hölle redete Sam da für einen Blödsinn? Und warum hatte er Steckmesser aus Silber?  
Jetzt überraschte der Fremde ihn, denn er tauschte ihre Positionen blitzschnell und gekonnt. Jetzt stand Sam mit dem Rücken an der Wand und der Einbrecher hatte das Messer. Aber anstatt Sam zu verletzten krempelte er seinen Ärmel hoch und schnitt sich in den Unterarm. Was war das den für ein kranker Kerl?  
„Siehst du? Kein Formwandler Sam. Ich bin es", behauptete der Mann weiter. Der war definitiv irre.  
„Christo", Sams blick war prüfend ihn schien es nicht wirklich zu überraschen, was der Man eben getan hatte.  
„Auch kein Dämon, Bitch", lachte der Kleinere und wartete. „Komm schon Sammy! Sag es… bitte", was sagen? Luke verstand nur noch Bahnhof. Wovon redeten sie da?  
„Jerk", kam er vorsichtig von Sam. Was? Da war ein fremder Man in Sams Küche, bedrohte ihn mit einem Messer und alles was Sam sagte war 'Jerk'?  
Und zu ihrer beider Überraschung grinste der Mann mit den grünen Augen erst und dann küsste er Sam. Na super, Sam krallt sich das Schnuckelchen, ist ja Mal egal das er ihn eben noch ausrauben wollte. Luke fragte sich ob Sam nicht vielleicht doch zu viel Alkohol hatte.

Es war einfach Wahnsinn, dachte Sam. So konnte nur einer küssen und das war Dean. Alle Vorsicht viel von ihm ab und wider besseres Wissen küsste er das was scheinbar sein Bruder war. Dazu brauchte er werde Weihwasser noch Borax. An dem Kuss erkannte er es.  
Er zog Deans Kopf näher zu sich und intensivierte ihren Kuss. Das konnte einfach nur Dean sein. Nur er schaffte es jedes Mal, dass ihm die Knie weich wurden.  
Eben saß er noch mit Luke auf seinem Sofa und war zu Tode betrübt und jetzt stand er in seiner Küche mit Dean. Seinem Dean.

Aus Luftmangel trennten sie sich schließlich.  
„Dean… du… bist es wirklich?"  
„Sag ich dir schon die ganze Zeit Dude", Dean strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Sam konnte nicht anders und er lächelte.

„Was zum Geier geht hier vor?!", rief Luke und bekam so ihr Aufmerksamkeit. Irgendetwas stimmte doch nicht Sam machte hier mit einem Einbrecher rum und nannte ihn beim Namen als würde er ihn kennen.  
Moment. Etwas ratterte in seinem Kopf. Dean? Sam hatte den Mann Dean genannt. War das vielleicht sein Bruder? Das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte ihn geküsst. Ein Exfreund?  
„Wer ist das?", Dean war misstrauisch und sah Luke böse an.  
„Oh… ähm Dean das ist Luke ein Kumpel", Sam zögerte. „Luke das ist Dean… mein, mein großer Bruder."

Luke starrte sie an und dann fiel er in Ohnmacht. Die vielen Biere, dann ein Einbruch, Sam als Kampfmaschine und dann küsste er seinen totgeglaubten Bruder… das war zu viel!  
Dean sah ihn fast verachtend an. Er spürte, dass der Kerl sich an seinen Sammy ranmachen wollte. Da schlug sein Sam-Radar Alarm.  
„Dein Freund ist ein ziemliches Weichei", bemerkte er trocken und sah Sam an.  
Der hatte nur Augen für Dean.  
Das war sein Dean. Sein Bruder, sein Geliebter, sein bester Freund, sein Zuhause. Er hatte ihn wieder. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.  
„Wo warst du?"

Er würde antworten bekommen. Und Dean hatte er wieder. Die Welt hatte wieder einen Sinn und er seinen Platz in ihr.  
Alles andere würden sie schon irgendwie geregelt kriegen. Irgendwie, solange Dean nicht mehr ging und dafür würde er persönlich sorgen.

THE END


End file.
